The purpose of this project is to improve our understanding of ways in which drugs may alter centrally mediated neurotransmission and to develop better pharmacotherapies for neurological disorders. Topics currently under investigation include: (1) effects of potential dopamine agonists and gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA)-mimetic agents) on the function of identified neurons in the basal ganglia; (2) mechanisms involved in endogenous regulation of glutamic acid decarboxylase; and (3) drug-induced alterations in the synthesis of GABA.